untitled so far...
by Silvermyst
Summary: This is my soon to be gerat x-over...but here's the catch...u decide what its x-overed with...gundum or labyrinth? please r&r. i also need help with a title so be a sweetie and HELP ME!!!
1. Default Chapter Title

This is the happiest moment of my life...well not really but at least i can finally, honestly say that all these characters belong to me! Me, me, me!!! I own this story so please don't steal. I know at this point in the game that my story kinda blows but hey...thats why i need YOUR help! Ok here's the deal : You get to help decide what happens in my story...well actually only what its a crossover with. You get 2 options...Gundum or Labyrinth? i can write either one but i wanna know what YOU...the reader want to read about! So please, please, please read and review. Or better yet....email me!!! misty568_2000@yahoo.co.uk I promise that i'll write you back and i really wanna know what ppl think of my writing. Well i'm gonna shut up now so you can read the story.  
Oh and if you think of an idea for a title for this PLEASE share it with me...i'll give you credit for it and all that other good stuff! ^_^  
  
  
  
Prologue:  
  
It was a dark and stormy night, the kind that makes one believe the spirit world is uneasy. The hour of night wouldn't help discharge this thought either, for it was midnight, the witching hour. The time when are said to wander freely into our world, to wreak havock on they're unsuspecting victums. No one in they're right mind would be awake at this hour, in this weather, without wondering what sort of creatures may be lurking in the shadows. But despite these things, there were those who were wide awake, anciously awating the new presence that would soon be bestowed upon them. The gift of a new life.  
  
A shrill scream could be heard between claps of thunder, signialling the arrival of the much awated birth. In a brightly lit house, the source of the screams suddenly fell silent. Silent as death. The mother had died. All too soon the silence was broken as another clap of thunder errupted, causing mornfull wailing to emmit from the newborn baby. The doctor, a short, balding old man, shook his head sadly as he pulled the bedsheet over the woman's white face. 'Poor girl' he thought sadly before turning slowly to the wailing babe. Picking it up in his arms, he slowly hobbled out of the room, making his way downstairs to where the expecting family was waiting. He dreaded the thought of telling the family of the mother-to-be's death. 'Death by life' he thought. 'How ironic'.  
  
Slowly the old doctor made his way into the room where the family awated news of how the birth had gone. All quited when the doctor hobbled into the room, carring something screaming in his arms. The look on the old man's face indicated that there was something important to be said. "It's a girl" he told them. Michael McFey, the new father, jumped up from the chair where he was seated. The doctor gently handed the child over to it's eager father. Michael smiled down at his newborn daughter, who in turn stopped crying. "How's Marissa doing?" He asked the doctor, referring to the child's mother. The old doctor looked at Michael sadly. "I'm sorry..." He said softly. "But she didn't make it". A massive wave of emotions made it's way across Michael's face before being replaced a moment later by a hard, emotionless expression. He moved slowly, mechanically as he handed the child back to the doctor. Then, without looking back, Michael fled from the house, never to be seen again.  
  
  
  
  
Well whacha think? I hope ya liked it. Remember read and review or else i'll chase you down and attack you with a....taco? ~_~ The horror!!! 


	2. Default Chapter Title

Hey everyone! Well you wanted it so here it is!! My funky little crossover between my insane imaginings and Gundum Wing!!! I want to thank Samantha whitemagick_mage and Alli-chan & Ivory for reviewing and telling me to go for Gundum! I still need help with a title cause I suck at stuff like that so if you think of one please share it with me!! ^_~ misty568_2000@yahoo.co.uk  
  
Gundum Wing doesn't belong to me no matter how much I wish it did. It belongs to some cool, rich person who I wish I was related to. The rest of the story and characters do belong to me so please don't steal! Now thats over, off with their heads...um...I mean on with the show!  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Leena McFey  
  
I never knew my parents. My mother died having me and my father ran out on me when he learnt of my mother's death. But thats ok, I never really needed them anyway.  
  
Up until I was 5, I lived with my grandparents in Canada.. Then, after their tragic deaths in a car accident, I lived with Doctor K. He was the one who taught me all i know today. It was there i was trained to be a Gumdum pilot. It was 14 years ago that I started traning, and now I am finally to be placed in the war. All I can think of is one word...finally. No more combat training, self defence, learning each and every weapon and how to ues it. No more small missions like attacking small enemy bases. No, now I am finally able to do some good in the world, finally able to help fight for the colonies, for Earth.  
  
My only regret in life is that I never got to meet my father. He was also a Gundum pilot. Unfortunately, I only know him from a picture that Doctor K gave me and from stories people tell me. In my picture there 2 Gundums standing side by side, and 2 men. One climbing out of his Gundum, and the other standing at the foot of the Gundum, talking to the first. The second man is my father and the other man is a friend of his. His partner I guess you could call him.  
  
I guess I kinda look like my parents, at least I'm told so. I have my father's firey red hair and deep green eyes. I also have the ability to mask my emotions like he had. From my mother i got my pale skin, and tall but slim figure. I also got her bust size. All I can say about that is thank goodness my mother was flat! I mean, big boobs would only get in the way while fighting...they might poke an eye out while I'm trying to make a fast getaway or something! Ok, ok, so I'm not TOTALLY flat, they stick out and all but not so that I can't run or something without getting in the way...besides, less is more!!  
  
One thing I can't help but be relieved about is that I didn't get either of their personalities. Not to sound totally heartless but my parents were weak. My mother was a goody-two-shoes and my father..well lets just say that my father was kinda messed in the head. I hear he once attacked a  
Mobile Suit because it was shiner than his.  
  
My name is Leena Amelia McFey, daughter of Michael and Marissa McFey of Canada. I am 17 and the pilot of Gundum 06, Lost Soul. My mission is to seek out the other Gundum pilots and aid in destroying OZ, I will not fail  
  
  
  
Like it? Hate it? Please R & R. Luv ya all, Silvermyst. ^_^ 


	3. Default Chapter Title

AN: ok first of all i wanna thank all the ppl who reviewed because if you don't review then i think you hate my lame story and then i go and cry. second of all, i wanna apologize for my bad spelling. on the last chapter i was half asleep when i typed it up so please don't hurt me!! well i guess thats all for now. sorry if this chapter blows but i suck at battle scenes. well i'll shut up now but beware: more of my ramblings after the story! ^_~  
  
Gundam doesn't belong to me so please don't sue me cause all you'd get is pocket lint. All other charecters like Dr K and Leena and such are mine so don't steal or i'll send Trowa after you!  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: Leena meets the Gundam pilots.  
  
Dr K was sitting in his lab eating his lunch of peanutbutter sandwiches, and pondering whypeople actually liked those creepy little fluffy poodles, when the phone rang and his friend, Dr J's face poped up on the screen. "Why hello Dr J, what can I do for you today?" Dr K asked with a mouthfull of peanutbutter. Dr J gave him a weird look before responding. "I'm calling to ask you to please send reinforcements to my boys. I think they could use some help with this war. You have a Gundam pilot in your base do you not?" "OF course I have a pilot! I have one of the best you'll ever meet!" Dr K gloated. Dr J sighed. "Well could you have your pilot attend the Romafeller (AN: spelled right?) Ball tomarrow night? My boys will meet your pilot there." Dr J told him. "Very well. You may alert them of this plan. But do me a favor...tell them not to piss my pilot off ok?" Dr K said.   
"Allright. thanx Dr K." and with that the screen went blank and Dr K went back to eating and pondering.  
  
At the ball....  
Leena was leaning boredly against a wall, watching all the dancing couples with bitterness. 'Must be nice to have a fairy tale life' she thought. She looked down at her dress with a frown. She had been forced into wearing a stupid looking white frilly ball dress by one of the ladies back at the base. She patted her left thigh, upon feeling her gun she went back to watching the dancers. ' I hate this' she thought as she noticed someone she knew, Relena Peacecraft, walking in her direction with four men. She quickly plastered on a fake smile as the group neared her. Leena groaned inwardly and rolled her eyes as Relena huged her tightly. "Oh my gosh! Leena I had no idea you would be here!" she squealed happily. "Why Relena, that was the point!" Leena said sweetly. Relena just giggled, not taking Leena seriously, as usual. "Oh I'm sooo rude! Leena these are my friends Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Quatre Winner, and Wufei Chang. Guys this is Leena McFey." Relena said. "Nice to meet you all" Leena told them. There was a chorus of "Nice to meet you"'s from the boys before Relena dragged Heero off to the dance floor and Duo started flirting with Leena. "Would you like to dance mylady?" Duo asked her as the other 3 guys rolled their eyes and Wufei mutterd something about Duo being weak. Leena, already getting annoyed with Duo's flirting decided to get rid of him. "No thanx Duo, but I would adore some punch." she told him sweetly. Duo, being Duo fell for her trick and went off to get her some punch. "Thank God he's gone!" she muttered under her breath. Quatre, having heard her comment, snickered. "Sorry bout Duo" he told her. "He's always like that!". Leena started to say something but was cutoff by a loud explosion from outside. "Please excuse my rude departure but I really must go" Leena told the boys before running off into the screaming crowd. The boys watched her for a moment before running off to their Gundams.  
  
The boys were fighting a massive amount of OZ's mobile suits, mostly Aries. They were having a hell of a time considering they were totally outnumbered. There were just too many of the damn things! No matter how many they destroyed, there were still more. Soon the Gundams were totally surrounded and running outta amo. Then things took a turn for the better, a strange Gundam entered the battle and started attacking OZ's men. It wasn't long till the battle was over and the Gundams were victorious. "Are you the pilot sent by Dr K?" asked Heero. "Yes I am the one you were to meet here." The unknown pilot answered. "Fine then. Follow us." Heero told the other pilot as they took off, heading for Quatre's mansion.  
  
At the mansion....  
The boys were all standing infront of the new Gundam, waiting for the pilot to come out. The hatch opened and out stepped the girl from the Ball. She was no longer wearing the white ball gown, instead she now wore a black spagetti strap tank top, tight black leather pants, and black combat boots. She had a gun attached to her waist and had her hair up in a high ponytail that reached below her shoulders. She now stood before the stunned boys with a smirk on her face. "I am Leena McFey, pilot of Gundam #06, Lost Soul. I have been sent by Dr K at the request of Dr J to aid you in your mission." she told them, still smirking at them. "W..what is this!! You can't be a Gundam pilot! Your a weak woman!!! Injustice!!" (AN: need I tell you who said that!) Leena glared at Wufei before swiftly kicking him into a nearby wall, making a big hole in it. "Hey Wu-man got beat up by a girl!" said Duo gleefully. "What'd you do that for?" asked Trowa. Leena shrugged. "Anger management." she said sweetly. "INJUSTICE!!!!" yelled Wufei as he pryed himself outta the wall. Leena pulled her gun out and pointed it at Wufei. "Shut the hell up or I'll kill you." she said coldly. Wufei walked away sulking over his damaged ego. "Well I guess I should show you to your room." Quater told her cheerfully. Everyone went their seperate ways then, all going to do whatever it is they do in their spare time. Quater escorted Leena to her room where she proceeded to get ready for bed. 'This sure is a nice place...I hope i can stay here for awhile, at least long enought to make friends with them, it'll be nice to have friends for once.....' she thought as she drifted to sleep.  
  
  
  
AN: like it? hate it? think it really sucks? well tell me what you think. sorry for any spelling errors but what do you expect for a chapter written at 3 am? anyway please review cause if you don't i'll chase you down with a half eaten candybar!! well maybe not but i might!! mwahahahaha!!! luv ya all, silvermyst ^_^ 


	4. Default Chapter Title

AN: Hey everyone its chapter3!!! Wow I'm on a roll! 2 chapters in one 24 hour period! Well for once I don't have a whole lot to yack about so on with the story!!  
  
I do not own Gundam Wing no matter how much I wish I did. All non-Gundam characters are mine so ask before you take them (like anyone would want to). I'm not making money off this story so please don't sue me cause I'm a poverty stricken highschool student and you won't get anything but lint....and maybe my brother! ^_^  
  
  
Chapter 3: Relena's Death  
  
Leena was sitting on her bed, pondering a good way to attack and destroy OZ. She had been with the guys for a week now and they all seemed to get along...well except for her and Wufei that is.  
Yelling from downstairs broke her from her thoughts. She sighed before getting off her bed to go see what all the yelling was about. She entered the livingroom, where the noise was coming from, only to see the funniest thing ever...Duo and Wufei were surrounded by cards and were beating the hell outta each other while Relena was forcing Heero, Trowa and Quatre to play Twister with her. Leena couldn't hold back the giggle that rose in her throat, soon she was leaning on the door frame laughing her head off. Everyone looked up in shock from what they were doing to see Leena laughing her ass off at them. This was the first time any of them had seen her so happy so they were pretty surprised. Heero, Quatre and Trowa, seeing their chance for escape from Relena, ran from the room as fast as their legs could carry them. Relena started wining and chasing after them, screaming that they were not playing hide-and-seek. Leena walked over to were Duo and Wufei were still duking it out. "Whacha fighting for?" she asked in a very Relena like way. "Duo tryed to cheat me in Go Fish." Wufei told her as he continued to strangle a laughing Duo. Leena shrugged and left the room. She was heading back to her room when she bumped into a very bummed out Relena. :Hey Leena, you seen Heero around here anywhere?" she asked.  
"Nope." Leena said, still walking toward her room. Relena then got an evil sparkel in her eyes as she looked at Leena. Leena turned to her. "What?" she asked. "Ya know Leena, I think you need a makeover!" Relena tole her happily. Leena's face took on a total look of horror as Relena grabbed her hand and dragged her off to the bathroom, purse in hand. For the next hour all the guys could hear were Leena's screams coming from behind the locked bathroom door.   
  
1 hour later....  
"Maybe we should help her, I mean who knows what Relena's doing to her!" Quatre worridly told the others. Suddenly the screaming stopped. "Either Relena's finished or someones dead in there!" Duo joked which earned him 4 glares. The bathroom door then opened and all the guys say a proud looking Relena step out and motion for them to come see what she did. Relena then went back in and dragged out a pissed off looking Leena. But the biggest shock of all was, Leena looked just like Relena! Her red hair was done up in Relena's trademark hairstyle of one little half-brade with the rest falling down her back. She was also dressed in Relena's stupid outfit and had her makeup all done like Relena's. The only major difference between the 2 were their facial expressions, Relena was smiling and Leena looked like she wanted to kill Relena, or herself. Leena lunged at Heero and grabbed his gun. She aimed it at Relena and before anyone could react, she shot her in the chest. Relena fell to the ground dead. Leena spit on her in disgust. "Nobody changes my appearance bitch" she said calmly as she started to walk away. Heero let out a whoop of joy. "Yes! She's finally dead! No more annoying girl to drag me shopping or make me play gay games like Twister!" Quatre turned to Leena. "What'd you do that for?" he asked. Leena shrugged. "Anger management. I gotta let my feelings out of else I get really dangerous." she said simple before tossing Heero back his gun and heading off to her room to change. Duo pulled out a notepad and wrote something, then he read it aloud. "Note to self: Don't piss Leena off or you will die." he said.  
  
  
AN: Ok, ok, I know this chapter was pretty pointless but I felt like doing it anyway so deal with it!   
Well thanx for reading, please review and tell me whacha thought. Luv ya all, Silvermyst ^_^  
  



End file.
